Fast and Dangerous (Dragons: Riders Of Berk fan fiction episode)
by Legendaryceros
Summary: Recently there have been attacks on the village caused by what they describe a dragon. It's up to Hiccup and his friends(Including lady friend x3) to find out just what this dragon wants and what it is. (I was unsure about the rating ouo)


_Aye! This is my first fan fiction, I hope you all enjoy it. (Sorry if the characters seem a bit anxious in personality, I was making this while it was storming bad outside. x.x)_

_So basically this is about a new species of dragon Hiccup discovers, and it takes place after the last episode(We Are A Family) in season 1 of Dragons: Riders of Berk._

_As more complaints come from local villagers of Berk [especially Mildew] come to Soic about the continuous attacks of which claimed to be by a dragon, Hiccup promises to find the dragon and find out why it keeps attacking Berk._

**Fast and Dangerous**

**_-The Farside of the Island; Mildew's Vegetable Farm-_**

"Is this really necessary?" His dark moss colored eyes scanned the area worriedly, anticipation and fear nearly making him yelp. Slowly, his gaze flicked towards Mildew's old wooden home. Faint murmuring could be heard, and he could almost believe that Mildew was talking to himself. "He has Meatlug's favorite gem...Please Hiccup?" The mass body crouched beside him squeaked out, huddling behind the boulder that hid them both. Hiccup sighed heavily and rubbed his temple, "Fine...I never realized your fear of old, cranky vikings." Fishlegs whimpered, "But this is Mildew...He's worse than that!" He shifted his stance stiffly, gaze locked on the house in front of them. Hiccup shrugged and stepped out from behind the boulder's safety, shifting his mechanical leg[/foot] as it ached from keeping a stance for too long. He wore his thin brown wool coat as usual, with a green shirt below and brown pants and bulky, furry boots. Hiccup stepped forward and began to knock on the damaged door, but before he could even lay a knuckle on it the door swung open and the tall, crumpled form of Mildew stepped into the frame. He frowned down at Hiccup and held his wooden staff firmly, a blank expression in his gaze.

Spotting no dragon beside him Mildew's frown faltered, "What do _you_ want?" He grumbled. Hiccup scratched behind his head as he eyed the shimmering emerald jewl Mildew held in his free hand(meaning the hand he's not holding the staff with), "Uh...Hi Mildew...My friend here, Fishlegs, lost his 'stone' recently...and It's the stone you found. May we have it back?" He grinned sheepishly, glancing back briefly at the large boulder which Fishlegs took cover behind.

Mildew grunted, "Aye...but he lost it, didn't he? And besides, Fungus loves it." Hiccup sighed, as he knew arguing with Mildew was completely pointless. His eyes widened slightly as it hit him, and he nodded, "Well what if I can find you a better one?" Mildew raised an eyebrow at this offer and he scowled, pausing. The sound of hooves clopping against stone caught his attention and he looked over to see Fungus, whom let out a tired bleat, "Aye, there you are Fungus!...Hmm...maybe." Mildew sighed in frustration and made a shooing motion with his hand, "If that's all, I have better things to attend to." Hiccup quickly jumped back as Mildew backed into his small home and slammed the door shut, causing it to rattle.

"So close..." Fishlegs sighed sadly and crawled out from behind the boulder, shuffling over to Hiccup, "What now? How can we find a better than stone than that? I took me and Meatlug forever just to find it!" Hiccup shook his head, a determined look in his gaze, "Don't worry. We'll get your gem back."

**_Grawr!_**

Hiccup and Fishlegs turned in surprise and looked up at Ruff and Tuff, riding the backs[necks] of Barf and Belch. Barf made a strange mixture of a rawr and a hiss, a crackling noise coming from his mouth as he zapped Belch with a spark. Growling angrily, Belch sprayed his comrade/sibling with gas, causing Barf to spark himself. Both dragons yelped and tumbled to the ground, landing on Ruff and Tuff, "Ah! Get this thing off of me!"

"No! Get it off me first!" Tuff shoved at his sister and struggled beneath the mass of weight. Hurriedly, Hiccup and Fishlegs struggled to remove the dragon form atop the twins, and with much effort, Barf and Belch finally found the strength and got up. Ruff swiped Tuff across the face with a frown and Tuff stumbled, "Whoa. Hit me again! I want to see stars." Ruff smirked and smacked him again, making her brother sway and fall onto the ground. "Pretty stars..." Tuff muttered, a lazy grin on his face. Hiccup stared at the twins for a second before shaking his head, "What's wrong?" Ruff grinned now, "Your father wants to see you in the great hall. And he looks angry." She taunted, hunching. Ruff didn't bother to help her brother up as he stumbled, but manged to stand up. Both twins were hunched, and their dragon behind them mocked them.

Hiccup sighed, "He's been like that since the day I was born, but I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for why he's especially mad today..." He turned and glanced behind him, spotting the familair ebony shape chase a yellow hued butterfly, "Toothless! C'mon bud, we have to go to the great hall." Instantly the shape turned, wings folding and tail wagging. His hazed yellow eyes fixed on Hiccup excitedly and he bounded forward, leaning so that the he could climb on. Hiccup quickly latched onto the dragon's back and strapped himself to the saddle, "Let's go bud."

_**-The Great Hall-**_

The two landed right in front of the large building which seemed to stand out from others(other buildings) proudly. Hiccup unhooked himself from the saddle and released his foot, stepping onto the stone steps. Toothless followed closely behind his companion and the two cautiously stepped inside, walking down the corridor of pictures and statues. At the end of the hall a large circular room was there, and where the golden dragon with a knife in it's chest used to hung was gone from the ceiling. The large round table was still there though with it's mapped surface. As Hiccup got closer he realized six of the vikings were complaining angrily, glaring at Stoic. Gobber was hunched by the chief, a frustrated expression on his face. As they realized Hiccup had come Stoic motioned for silence and turned to his son, beckoning him forward.

"Good. You came." Stoic sighed, "I might as well get right to it. Recently there have been disasterous attacks in the village, and from what I've heard, they say it's a dragon." Hiccup stared in surprise, glancing at Toothless beside him. Before he could protest Stoic raised his hand to silence him, "We don't know what, who, and why. I've requested you here Hiccup to ask that you look into this. I have enough problems to deal with. And besides, you promised to be held responsible for the dragons." The others murmured in agreement and Gobber rested his hook on Hiccups shoulder, "Any idea why a dragon would attack? And not take anything?" He inquired. Hiccup sighed, questions clouding his trail of thought. With a determined nod, he looked up at his father and Gobber, "I don't know...But I'm sure I can stop it, with help of course."

I'm really excited to make my own fan fiction of a episode 83! The second chapter will be written soon, and I'll try to sneak in a bit of affection between Astrid and Hiccup x3.


End file.
